quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Light Tank
In Quake 4, the Light Tank is a large, 8-foot tall humanoid Tank variant. It is heavily armored and equipped with a multipurpose flame projector for its right arm, as well as having a heavy mace for its left arm. Its flame projector can fire a flurry of small drunken fireballs, a single large, powerful fireball (which takes a second or so to charge up and fire), or can be used as a flamethrower with a distance of 20+ feet. The Light Tank can also club enemies in melee combat with its mace arm. Combat Characteristics The Light Tank essentially stalks straight at the player as soon as it spots him. At long range, while walking towards the player it can fire a flurry of small, slow moving, smoke-trailed, drunken blaster bolts that move in an erratic, "swimming" pattern. It can also stand still, kneel, and charge up and fire a single powerful fireball that moves slowly but hits for heavy damage. However, the Light Tank's primary focus is on melee damage, preferring to walk up to the player and club him with its mace rather than standing back and using its ranged attacks. Additionally, both of its ranged attacks are fairly slow and easily dodged by strafing, or you can kill him on his trip using strong weapon. The Light Tank actually has fairly average speed, being too heavy to run and limited to a sort of power walk. It can easily be outrun by the player, especially after receiving the speed boost from Stroggification. It only really poses a threat if it manages to back you into a corner or dead end before you are able to kill it. Conversely, it's very durable, and can take quite a lot of damage before dying. On Normal difficulty it takes about 50-80 machine gun or hyperblaster shots, 30-50 nailgun shots, or 6-8 shotgun blasts to kill one. Additionally, their head is apparently partially armored, and the Light Tank only takes 1.5x damage from headshots as opposed to the usual 2x damage. A Light Tank is first encountered in the Re-composition Facility, about halfway through the game. There is only one in said level, but they reappear in the Operation: Last Hope segment in Nexus Core of "minion chamber room". Strategies Despite having ranged weapons, the Light Tank prefers to charge at you and smack you around with its mace, or burn you with the flamethrower. The mace is located on its left arm, so dodge it by strafing toward the left. Since the mace is quite large, even if you strafe right at the last second, you could still be hit by it. When charging you, the Light Tank covers most of its face with its right arm, so scoring headshots can be difficult. While it's charging you, run backwards and pelt it with a weapon such as the Nailgun or Hyperblaster. The Shotgun also works, but it may take longer and is not recommended until the clip upgrade is obtained. As long as you keep running backwards, the Light Tank will be unable to hit you. Just be careful not to be backed into a corner or dead end while retreating backward. If the Light Tank does try a ranged attack, simply strafe the attack, as its attack are either slow (multiple small fireballs) or or predictable (large fireball). While it's letting off a ranged attack, a Rocket or two can be shot at him. The dark matter gun isn't exactly the best weapon: one; the recharge is quite too long; two, it does inflict a lot of damage but not enough to one shot him and suck him into the black vortex. With other enemies, the Light Tank should be your #1 target after you get rid of cannon fodder. The Light Tank requires all of your attention when fighting it, and cannon fodder will get in your way while you're doing so. Category:Quake IV enemies